Tower of the Stellar Lance
.png |Divine Alpheratz|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Alpheratz|Floor Reward |True Alpheratz|Amalgamation |Lancer Alpheratz|Amalgamation |Dark Cinderella|Fantasy Archwitch |Farris|Archwitch |Furyu|Amalgamation |Stellar Tiara|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Meteoric Lance|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Azure Vest|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Stellar Lance|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Scarlet Vest|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Mirror Maiden (LR) Shard|Ranking Reward |Furyu Shard (Yin)|Amalgamation Material |Furyu Shard (Yang)|Amalgamation Material |Almach|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Mirach|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Erakis|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The of the Stellar Lance event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on November 1st ～ 11:59 on November 16th (JST). ■Details regarding the event The of the Stellar Lance is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring Pass from defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you proceed to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the more powerful bosses will appear and the better chance of obtaining extravagant rewards. A new card, the MAIDEN (LR) SHARD, has been released! The MAIDEN (LR) SHARD card, that can become a MAIDEN (LR) card if 4 copies of this card are amalgamated, has been released! This card can be obtained if you are ranked within the top 300th. The Fantasy Archwitch CINDERELLA has returned! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch FARRIS will appear in the Celestial Realm map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch CINDERELLA will appear in the Celestial Realm map 2! GSR FARRIS will possess a tower event limited skill Gauge 50% Up during this event! Awaken this card and take advantage of its skill! In addition, the experience points obtained from defeating FARRIS and CINDERELLA will increase 1.5x than usual! This is your opportunity to level up and upgrade your cards! * These cards possess a Skip skill that can be very helpful in winning battles during the of the Stellar Lance event. * These cards can be obtained as a reward for maximizing the likability rating of these Archwitches or as a reward for defeating featured Archwitches! ※Points will not be received for defeating FARRIS and CINDERELLA. ■ About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR ALPHERATZ card, that is obtainable as a Floor Arrival reward and as a Rune Boss reward, is amalgamated with a material card, it will become the GUR ALPHERATZ card! In addition, if LANCE material card, that can be obtained if ranked within 1000th, is amalgamated with GUR ALPHERATZ card, it will become the LR ALPHERATZ card! Plus, if VEST material card, that can be obtained if ranked within 2000th, is amalgamated with GUR ALPHERATZ card, it will become the GUR ALPHERATZ card that possesses a second skill! ※Amalgamation will strengthen the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset after amalgamation. ※You can obtain the material cards as a Arrival Reward and/or Boss Reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Also, if TIARA material card is amalgamated with either GUR ALMACH, GUR MIRACH, or GSR ERAKIS cards, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill. ※UR ALMACH, UR MIRACH and SR ERAKIS can be obtained from performing summons. ---- Updated on November 9th (JST) ■Appearance of another Rune Boss! Starting 12:00 on November 9th (JST), a special Rune Boss FURYU will appear! SHARD (Yin) and SHARD (Yang) can be obtained as a reward for defeating the Rune Boss FURYU. If you amalgamate SHARD (Yin) card and SHARD (Yang card, it will become UR FURYU. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, to commemorate the breaking of the record of 9M Users, the drop rate of the material cards needed to amalgamate ALPHERATZ has been doubled when you encounter Rune Boss FURYU!! Use this chance to evolve ALPHERATZ! Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.